


The gravitational constant

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one true thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gravitational constant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “you can’t fight gravity”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 20, 2009.

Gokudera doesn’t really know how it started for him – he was completely unimpressed the first time he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, his future boss around Namimori Middle School, and turned off by the fact that he was small and scrawny and failed in all his classes and stammered way too much. He had his doubts, even after he saw Tsuna in action – the power of Dying Will was something to contend with, surely, but without a catalyst, there was no way to toggle the power.

 

It might have been there, then, in all the little things: the honesty in those eyes, the quiet purity of his intentions, the way he was perfectly all right with having a broken kid like Gokudera around him, the way he insisted on fighting for the ones he cared about even if he was scared, even if he thought himself weak and helpless. The admiration of all of that must have bled into everything else, because it wasn’t long before Gokudera was thinking about what it might be like to kiss Tsuna, or what sort of light he’d see in Tsuna’s eyes if he told the other boy how much he loved him.

 

Gokudera isn’t supposed to love anyone anymore, given his amazing track record with people and caring and abandonment, but even a boy with his sort of willpower can’t keep himself from falling.


End file.
